


apparently all our friends have a bet going on for when we get together

by wandas_sunshine



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Other, Secret Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandas_sunshine/pseuds/wandas_sunshine
Summary: Peter and (Y/N) are simply adorable together, but their friends are getting a little tired of watching them dance around their feelings. They start up a little bet, but they're missing a vital piece of information.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	apparently all our friends have a bet going on for when we get together

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt posted by moanlightlust on tumblr

You had liked Peter Parker since the two of you met in elementary school. You did a fairly good job of hiding it for nearly your entire friendship. At least you thought you had. Over the years you’d tried to coax yourself out of your hopeless crush, telling yourself anything you could to stop yourself free falling.

It would ruin our friendship...He could never see me that way...It’ll go away eventually

When high school came along, things got a bit more complicated. You both had other friends, homework, clubs. Boys began trying to win your attention, but your heart was set on him. Your dorky, loving, and all too handsome best friend. Even when you watched him fall for other girls.

Your friend group grew bigger. Ned, then MJ, Liz. You even called Flash your friend sometimes. But through everything, you and Peter only seemed to grow closer until you weren’t sure either of you knew how to live without the other.

It was movie night, the one night a month that you herded your friends together to actually spend some quality time with one another. Peter had come over early, as always, walking you back home after classes were let out for the weekend. He was helping set everything up, gathering snacks while you carried an armload of pillows and blankets from your room. The two of you shared glances, dancing past one another dangerously close until the door opened and MJ announced their arrival.

You made yourselves comfortable, chatting through the first movie that had been picked. Ned and Liz sat in a nest of pillows and blankets. You were sprawled across the couch, your head resting on MJ’s legs while yours draped across Peter’s lap. You were comfy, and neither of them seemed to mind. Pete’s thumb rubbed soothing circles against your thigh, fingertips tracing against your jeans, a constant reminder that he was still there with you.

It was a bit into the second movie when it occurred to you that MJ had been on her phone nearly the whole night. The other two had as well. It seemed that the only people paying attention to the movie were you and Peter. Your curiosity was getting the best at you, and you glanced towards her phone as she typed out a message.

‘I’m telling you, it’s tonight’ She typed. Then added ‘You can’t see the way he keeps looking at them’ You caught sight of Ned typing. Then a new text flashed on MJ’s phone.

‘If you think Peter would confess with all of us here, you’re crazy’

‘If you think Peter’s gonna be the one to make a move, we aren’t the crazy ones’ Liz’s reply came and you had to stifle a laugh.

‘$10 Peter asks tonight.’ MJ bet.

‘You’re on. No way is it happening tonight.’ Ned responded instantly.

‘Fine. I’m betting (Y/N) makes a move tonight.’ Liz challenged. You had to fight back another laugh. 

Your thoughts were cut off when Peter nudged your legs off his lap. You whined and poked your bottom lip out in a dramatic pout, but he informed everyone that he needed to use the bathroom. You hesitated for a moment before deciding to slip away to your bedroom. When Peter finished and stepped into the hall, you caught his hand and pulled him into your room.

“What the- (Y/N)?” He stammered as you pushed the bedroom door shut.

“Apparently all our friends have a bet going on for when we get together.” You informed him. Peter’s confused look quickly morphed into a grin.

“What are they thinking?” He asked, arms sliding around your waist. You rolled your eyes.

“MJ says you’re gonna ask me tonight. Ned doesn’t think you have the guts to do it while they’re here. Liz thinks I’ll make a move tonight instead.” You gave him the rundown. He tugged you closer into his fim chest and pressed his lips to yours in a brief, loving kiss.

“Should we let them know they’re a few months behind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr on wandas-sunshine


End file.
